Kymay Shoe Works
The Kymay Shoe Works, short KSW, where established in 3128 on Lodestone by the Kymay family and were owned by them until February 3200, were the head of the family, formerly Pyxis Kymay Rayya married and became Pyxis Romani Rayya. Originally KSW was founded by Pyxis Kymay Timucin a former Aquilan Legate from Legion LUX and later Warden Errant of the Pyxis Ranger Coalition, after he wed into House Pyxis.The reason for him to establish the company was the lack of comfort and quality of the very cheap A.C.R.E. military grade boots. This lead Timucin to take matters in his own hands and designed with talented shoemakers the best leather boots possible. The first developed boot was a huge success and became the official footwear for the Rangers, therefore multiple new factory halls were raised in time, after demolishing some older much to small buildings. With over two-hundred employees is KSW the biggest shoe factory on the Lodestone today, specialized in making sturdy high quality safety shoes and boots for workers and the Pyxis Ranger Coalition. The RX/02/C, commonly known as the Ranger Boot is one of their top products and extremely form fitting and comfortable to wear and forty-nine out of fifty test candidates prefer the model RX/02/C over every other boot they have tried. It is water resistant, has a deep micro rubber sole profile, preventing to slip on must grounds and electrocution. The high-tech inlay is not just comfortable, it also protects the wearer from extreme cold, reduces perspiration and smell to a minimum and keeps the feet always dry. Ranger Boots offer hardened toe and heel caps in addition to a highly abrasion resistant micromesh protective layer. The new C model is outfitted with an upgraded maglock system, it has a quicker reaction time and a better energy efficiency compared to the previous models. Small pockets on either side of both boots are standard since the second generation. The CB/04/D is the newest version of worker boots, and also available in the variants CS/04/C as shoe and CSL/04/E as sandal. The fourth generation of worker boots offer similar features like the military variant, their protection level is just not as high as their siblings for military use, but also very sturdy and comfortable. The weaker protective layer and the lesser cold resistance and the missing maglocks in the basic version make this boot much lighter much less expensive. The same for the models CS/04/C and CSL/04/E, the less protective shoes become significantly lighter and so the price. All models can be ordered with the same top of the line maglock system and are fairly popular within the Pyxis spacers and workers in low gravity areas. Since the founding of the company the business is booming, since most workers need protective shoes or boots. The range of products includes also various high quality leather belts for men and women and also sturdy leather tool and utility belts with pouches. KSW has its seat in Lodestone’s Habitat Horizon A Industrial District, the many production halls on the factory grounds can be easily made out due to their yellow-golden coat of paint and the black company logo letters. Warden Pyxis Shprintza Platon is managing the factory for the Romani Family in second generation after his father Desiderius retired, before he was responsible for marketing in KSW. Product linie: RX02C.jpg|RX/02/C the Ranger Boot CB04D.jpg|CB/04/D worker boots Kymay Belts.jpg|Belt examples Kymay Tool Belt.jpg|Tool Belt Category:House Pyxis Category:House Pyxis Products Category:Lodestone